


I know it hurts

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Control Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Yandere Prompt- I know it hurts honey, but that’s what happens if you don’t do as I say





	I know it hurts

You looked up at those mismatched eyes of his, they looked at you with such  _ fondness _ , such  _ pity _ at the same time that you wanted to lash out at him. You pushed down the urge, the pain from lashing out at him would not equal out to any satisfaction you felt you could gain from striking him. You looked back down at your leg and the ground, it wouldn’t do for him to see the anger on your face. You gingerly prodded at your knee, pulling your hands back and hissing at the  _ pain _ that came from just touching it. 

 

Markus knelt down by you and placed his hands on your knee, his eyes focused on it and ignoring the way you tried to push him away. He kept on hand against the side and using the other,  _ twisted _ it in a way that made you scream. He ignored the screaming and crying as he kept prodding at the joint before nodding to himself. “It’s back in place.” He finally looked up at you, a soft smile resting on his lips even as you tried to stifle your own cries. “I know it hurts honey, but that’s what happens if you don’t do as I say and  _ stay _ .” He moved to your side and pulled an arm around his shoulders, pulling you to standing and supporting your weight for you. 

 

He started to walk and you felt no choice but to go along with him. “Come along honey. I’ll make sure you get plenty of rest while that knee heals.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, his voice low and cold. “If you try to run again though, I’ll break it next.” 

  
You could only nod, in too much pain to think of speaking. He brought you back inside the house and in a simple movement switched to carrying you up the stairs. You whimpered as he opened the bedroom door and placed you on top of the bed. “Rest my dear, I’ll bring you some ice for that knee, okay?” With a soft, sweet smile he turned and left the room. You wanted to curl up but couldn’t. Instead you wrapped your arms around yourself and shuddered, wondering how he could look at you like that and  _ hurt _ you over and over again. As if you were the one in the wrong for wanting to leave. 


End file.
